Teen Secret Remedy
by Bookie412
Summary: Honestly what the fuck is wrong with me...this started because of a dream I had...ANYWAY enjoy I guess


It was a normal day around sector V, well except numbuh 5's cousin, numbuh 7 came to visit. "Hey guys, how's it going" numbuh 7 aka Barri said tossing her hair over her shoulder. Abby and Kuki ran up and hugged her "ooh nunbuh 7 what are you doing here" Kuki said pulling back giving her room to talk. Barri's face fell "yeah that's why I'm here, you see, my parents are going on a trip with Chad's so he's going to babysitting me". Numbuh 4 did a spit take with the soda he was drinking "WHAT, YOU TOLD THEM NO RIGHT" "numbuh 4, she can't just tell them no" Abby said laying her hand on Barri's shoulder. Numbuh 1 walked up with his signature shades "that's very unfortunate, please let us know if anything happens", this caused numbuh 2 to scoff "I doubt it every knd member in the world knew about the soft side he had for her because he liked her". Heat rose to Barri's cheeks "oh shut it Hoagie, well bye guys" she said leaving to her hoping Chad wasn't there yet. She opened her door and headed to the kitchen. Once inside she grabbed a soda "baby bratz aren't supposed to have that" a voice she knew said sending chills down her spine. "Well I'm not either of those so I'm fine, Chad" he ignored her and looked her over, she wore a tight lavender tank top with a white faux fur 7 on the front, she had black legging shorts, plus converse to pull it together, and her hair ended at her waist and she had two braids pined together to make a crown, shaping her cute brown face. She noticed him staring and rolled her eyes then pushed past him to her room.

The rest of the day was the two of the hanging out like they used to before his 13th birthday "this was fun but...now I'm tired, I'm going to bed alright" Chad said stretching. Barri nodded and yawned walking behind him, as he reached his room he turned on the balls of his feet "you tell anyone about this and you're dead". Most would've been threatened but seeing as Barri fought him when he was numbuh 274 and won, she was sure she could take him now. She rolled her eyes and walked into her room across the hall, closing the door with a sigh behind her. She changed into her pajamas which were just one of Chad's old shirts and panties.

She was sound asleep when she heard muffled grunts and groans. The first thing she did was reach under her bed and grab her G.G.G (Giant. Glitter. Gun). She heard the noise from Chad's room and carefully walked over 'stupid teens, I swear if I'm like this someone kill me'. She slowly opened his door and saw him stroking himself while moaning. Confused she opened it all the way and dropped her gun "what are you doing" his eyes shot open and he was quickly trying to put himself back in his pants. "Ack, w-what are you doing in here, get out" he said his face red, and of course she didn't listen. Instead she crossed her arms and walked closer "no, I want to know what you were doing" he looked down in shame "I was je-making myself feel good". The young girl's face lit up thinking she knew what was wrong "oh, so you're sick". Chad nodded feverishly "y-yeah s-so get out", she straddled him and pulled down his pants "w-what ar-STOP". She had grasped his large member in her small hands but stopped when she heard him yell, her face contorted into one of worry "what I'm just trying to help". 'You'll get one chance like this Chad' the blonde thought to himself "Fine but, you have to use your mouth to". She leaned down and gave it a test lick causing him to buck his hips slightly, "j-just like that", she smiled in satisfaction and took him in her mouth. Her lips wrapped around her causing a sensational feeling he's only dreamed of until now. His hands grabbed a fist of hair and pushed down causing her eyes to water and her to gag. She forced her head up and started violently coughing. "Shit, I'm sorry baby" Chad said sitting up and patting her back, her head shook and the coughing stopped. Barri lifted her head tear streaks down her cheeks "I'm fine now, hey what happened to brat" she said moving to where she was on her knees, showing off her blue stripped panties that had "Rainbow Monkeys" written on the front. Chad smirked showing his pearly whites, his hand gripped the end of the old shirt of his "I think I should give you a present for an apology". Her eyes lit up like little stars "oh oh what is it", Chad chuckled at this enthusiasm 'god she's cute', he lifted her causing her to squeal in delight. He had the two of them positioned so his member was in between her legs and her back was on his chest, "uh Chad what are you doing" "shhh babygirl, daddy Chad's gonna make you feel real good". One hand went up her shirt and felt her small chest while the made its way to her entrance. She gasp and jerked slightly this made him laugh slightly, he continued his voyage and rubbed her through her panties "C-Chad I f-feel funny when y-you do that". She started rotating her hips making her grind against Chad causing him to moan. He picked up his speed occasionally pinching her clit, when he felt himself reaching his climax "G-God ba-baby, yo-ugh". Barri on the other hand didn't know what was happening to her body but she liked "Chad I f-feel like I h-have t-to pee" "let it out on three babygirl, can you do that" he said his voice deeper than usual.

"One" her moaning increased by the second, his member twitched each time her folds slid over it, and the heat between the both of them could melt Alaska.

"Two" she was on the verge of tears while he was nearly biting his lip off.

"Three" that was it, the needle to the balloon, Barri hurriedly put a hand over her mouth to muffle her scream, Chad's body jerked a few times but he calmed down and started leaving kisses on her back.

The small girl's eyes closed from exhaustion, her underwear wet and sticky. Chad lifted the two of them and got a tissue to wipe his climax from her thighs. He threw away the tissue and climbed into bed beside her. 'Man its going to be so awkward tomorrow'.


End file.
